dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loser Bloser
Tired of being Batman's (Red) sidekick and after Batman ditches Bloser (Blue) for SuperRap (Rapper). Bloser decides to form his own team with Lord Tourettes to prove Batman that he is not just a sidekick. Characters *Blue *Red *Lord Tourettes *Rapper *Earl Gray *Wolf (mentioned) *Foully (mentioned) Transcript (shows Bloser about to finish off Earl Gray) Bloser: Take this! (Bloser pushes Earl Gray to the ground) Bloser: And another work is done. (sees Batman) What the!? Woman Reporter: (holding microphone) Tell me Batman. Was that your toughest battle yet? Batman: Aah It WAS a tough battle but I stopped Earl Gray once again because..... (leaps in air) I'M BATMAN! (The crowd except Bloser cheer) Bloser: (pissed) Dude what the fuck was that!? Batman: (holds Bloser's mouth shut) Shhhh! You are ruining my moment of success! Bloser: But I was the one who defeated Earl Gray! All you did was throw poses at girls and you killed Broseph! Batman: (ignores) And I will be back if crime rises again! (flies off) Bloser: (face turns red) FUCK!!! (starts jumping angry) WHY DOES HE GET ALL THE RESPECT WHEN I DO ALL THE WORK!!!??? Batman: (suddenly appears) Because I'm Awesome! Bloser: YOUR RUINING MY LIFE!!! Batman: (looks at watch) Oh! It's time for me to go ruin my liver! See ya later asshole! (flies off) Bloser: (walks off) This is starting to be the worst day of my superhero life! (shows Blue playing video games and sees Red in his Batman outfit with Rapper in his SuperRap outfit) Blue: The fuck? Red: Hey dude! We're about to go stop Earl Gray once again! Blue: Why are you bringing Rapper instead of me?! Rapper: Because we're awesome and your not! Red: Let's go! (He and Rapper fly off in their superhero outfits) Blue: Ugh! This sucks! (suddenly hears crying) What's that sound? (Blue walks out of his apartment door to find Lord Tourettes in an unknown suit crying near Blue's door) Blue: Lord Tourettes? Why the tears? Lord Tourettes: I was DICKED ''by Rapper! (sobs more) Blue: Wait what? Lord Tourettes: I was SuperRap's sidekick but then he ''RAPED ''me for ''BAT-FUCK! (continues crying) Blue: And what was your superhero name? Lord Tourettes: Tourettes Man! (continues crying) Blue: I was ALSO ditched by that Bat-Fuck! (head pops up) Why don't you and me form our own team and prove to Batman & SuperRap that we are not just sidekicks! Lord Tourettes: (suddenly stops crying) Really? (hugs Blue) Great idea! Blue: (trying to push L.T. away from hugging him) Uh no hugs please. (scene cuts to Batman & SuperRap running to find Earl Gray. Suddenly they see him knocked out) Batman: What happened here!? Earl Gray: It was....... Bloser & Tourettes man! (faints) Both: What!? (They see Bloser & Tourettes man surrounded by fans) Girl 1: Wow! You two are so awesome! Boy 1: What was it like on your first mission? Bloser: (gladly) It wasn't really that bad since we were already going on adventures as sidekicks! Tourettes Man: (crying) And then they FUCKED ''us! Bloser: What he means is, they ditched us! (crowd gasps) Girl 2: By who? Bloser: (points) Batman & SuperRap! (crowd suddenly runs over to Batman & SuperRap) Boy 2: It's the REAL heroes of these two! Bloser: (face palm) Okay maybe I shouldn't have done that. (walks up to the two) Stop stealing our attention! Batman: (punches Bloser) Silence Bloser! Bloser: (really pissed) OK THAT'S IT!!! (uses emo ray on Batman) The girls think your just a lame bastard! Batman: (cries) Why!? (uses Laser on Bloser but he dodges it) (Soon Batman & Bloser fly into the air and start fighting with their fists) Bloser: (punches Batman) I'm sick of being your sidekick! Batman: (punches back) Does it look like I care about your shit!? Bloser: (punches back) You just care about fame when it comes to being Batman! (suddenly the two see Earl Gray turning the fans black & white) Batman & Bloser: Earl Gray's back already!? Earl Gray: You think a simple fight with Bloser would stop me!? Batman: Uh yeah. You fainted! Earl Gray: (face palm) Oh shoot! Well Me & my butlers will surely take care of you punks! (suddenly a bunch of butlers attack SuperRap & Tourettes Man) Batman: I'll take care of this gray dick! Bloser: No! Batman: No!? Bloser: (places hand on Batman's shoulder) We'll both do it! (both of the two fly into Earl Gray to fight him. Then it shows SuperRap & Tourettes Man fighting the butlers) Tourettes Man: (yells at butler) ''YOUR FACE SMELLS LIKE FUCK!!! ''(butler's face melts) SuperRap: That's almost like using Foully's fowl mouth ability! (punches ground to push butlers in air and throws rocks at them. It shows Batman & Bloser fighting Earl Gray on top of a building. Batman tries to use his laser but Earl Gray blocks it as well as Bloser's emo ray) Earl Gray: You think your little powers can stop me? I'm Invincible and smart because I'm still A ROBOT! Batman: (head pops up and flies off) Bloser: What the fuck!? Did he just dump me?? Batman: (come back with a bucket) Hey Earl Gray! There's only one thing robots hate! Earl Gray: Really? And what is that? Batman: (pulls out bucket) WATER! (splashes water on E.G.) (Earl Gray explodes along with his butlers and everyone gets their colors back) Tourettes Man: Oh Fan-''FUCKING-tastic! We're heros! Bloser: So what do you guys think? Should we make up our own superhero team? SuperRap: YEAH! (they all hi-five) Batman: (Narrates) Crime. It'll always haunt this city. But when there are robots, water will be used, where there is butlers, the sidekicks will bash them, and when there's an Earl Gray, there will only be one hero ready to save the day. Me (zooms on Batman) Batman! Bloser: And me! Bloser! SuperRap: And the powerful one: SuperRap! Tourettes Man: And Tourettes Man! (Everyone stares at L.T.) Tourettes Man: What? It's a FUCK name! Bloser: (face palm) We should replace him with Lone Wolf. '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases